laying in wait
by wolfgirlalways
Summary: Cal is determined that no matter how long he has to wait he will stick aorund unitl the worms come again so maybe this time the world won't be so clueless.


"hey kid." I smiled at the newbie. He was all nervous. His first peep hunt. I was accompanying him. This was his first kiss. The first he had infected. He glared back.

"my name is Jake." he said through gritted teeth as he slinked forward into the taped off cave entrance.

"I know, kid." I replied as I too crept forward. This awarded me another glare. The one we were hunting was one of the new strain the one fed by rats and spread from a kiss not breath. The one that no one really recovered. I was the only surviving case and by affect one of the very few who knew of it's existence. In fact we were numbered two. Me and the shrink. Again it had been wiped from the records to preserve the humans immune system.

Us carriers lived longer, the virus didn't kill us as it did the regular peeps. Since I had lost Lace I no longer felt horny. And I didn't own any cats so the strain stopped with me.

Looking down I cringed at the shirt I was wearing. It was hot pink. Why he couldn't find a better anathema I didn't know but I was merely here to assist not take over. After we had bagged our target I pressed a button on the headset I wore.

"we got it tagged and ready for pickup." I walked to the cave entrance and tore off the pink shirt. I nearly jumped when a low whistle called out. I turned to find Mason, our Dr. standing behind me ready enter and pull the drugged peep out. She had short spiky hair and heavy duty overalls on. I was amazed that she actually liked her name. I pulled out the black shirt I had stuffed into my duffel bag and pulled it over my head.

She let out a sigh. "aw man I was truly enjoying the sight."

"get to work." I growled before heading to me waiting car.

"yes sir." she saluted and turned.

"oh and tell the kid that the shrink would like a visit." I didn't drive much anymore. The new cars and driving system was difficult to adjust to and I floundered when I tried it. don't mistake me I could manage when I needed but for the most part I had an escort peep. One who had been cured for the most part. They changed from day to day. I leaned my head back and closed me eyes. I was getting old. Hundreds of years had passed me by while I did the same old thing, covering up vampires to save the human race. From the research I had done in those years I had found out more about he worms. And of course I kept this to myself.

My driver deposited me at the cemetery. I came here once a year. The band was clustered in the same area always together. Pearl, in my opinion one of new York's finest mayors was the first. Zawler was next. I was glad Zawler's crush had led to something. Their marriage dates were clustered underneath. Alana Ray was next. She had never married. Next where Minerva's and Moz's ashes. Their dates were a lot more recent. As in 3 or 4 hundred years ago. Lace's grave was next. It was their I crouched. Her grave had a joint tombstone to it. Waiting for another set of ashes. My name was etched into the stone a few days after the dates on hers. I pressed lightly on the first letter in my name and a little lid sprang off. I placed in the last years notes on the worms and closed it again.

This way I wouldn't have to hide it if I ever had another annoying houseguest that went through everything. I smiled down at Lace one more time before walking away.

Without admitting it I was preparing. Along with my noted a notebook was hidden. The notebook had belonged to Min and had her nearly illegible lyrics. I knew that eventually the worms would come again.

__________ a few years later

"Hey Jake." I called out and he snapped to attention.

"ya."

"get a team together. I have a report of a possible peep accompanied by a fairly large brood. Get some gear and head out." I handed him the paper with a GPS location and headed down to records. My usual hour a day spent shuffling through old papers was at hand. I started where I left off. As I scanned the next page my heart gave a little thump. This was a record of my capture. I was more then tempted to skip over the next couple years but I knew this was important. I nearly threw everything away from my when I spotted more familiar names in the next couple pages. Dr. rat showed up ever now and then along with so many others. I was amazed with the way the records skirted around the issue. Noting an increase in the peeps but not even hinting at the worms. I bet the carriers who had done this hadn't even known they were doing this, guided by the viruses and natures natural instinct.

"oh sorry sir." a female voice piped up as her feet carried her around the corner.

"I didn't know you were here. Working overtime today?" I looked at my watch and noticed I had been down her nearly three hours.

"yep." I unfolded myself and stretched before putting the papers away. The thing about being really old is that people start feeling more and more nervous about you. I was older than even the current night mayor. The only one older was the shrink and she was old even when I was young. This young lady was unconsciously keeping about three feet from me.

"well good-bye." I called over my shoulder as I walked away. I decided fro the next couple hundred years there was nothing I could do but sit around and wait for the monsters to show.


End file.
